HOTD: Sobreviviendo lejos de casa
by Lenore Marcus
Summary: Los sobrevivientes de la preparatoria Fujimi se encuentran con dos extranjeras que se unen a ellos en su aventura: Una Diva adolescente del teatro y su guardaespaldas, una vieja conocida de Saeko.
1. La tierra del caos

-Capitulo 1-

**La tierra del caos**

-Al parecer no vamos a poder cruzar –comentó Rei mientras observaba la calle y el puente lleno de personas que iban y venían por las banquetas.

El embotellamiento en ese lugar era terrible y es que el caos reinaba en la ciudad desde la mañana.

Esa mañana, todo parecía normal, Rei Miyamoto se alistó y desayunó, se despidió de su mamá y salió rumbo a la escuela, donde su novio Hisashi la esperaba.

La clase de historia sin duda era aburrida, la chica no ponía atención al profesor, estaba más ausente que de costumbre… lo peor era que al finalizar la clase, le tocaría inglés con el profesor Shidou, a quien ella odiaba por lo ocurrido el año pasado, siempre rogaba a los cielos que ocurriera algo que suspendiera la clase… lo que fuera… cualquier cosa era mejor que llevar clase con ese bastardo malnacido de Shidou.

Esa mañana, sus rezos serian escuchados… pero si Rei hubiera sabido los sucesos que estaban por desencadenarse, preferiría pasar todo el día en el salón de clases…

La pesadilla comenzó alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, cuando Takashi Komuro llegó al salón repentinamente y la jaló diciéndole que debían irse y que era demasiado peligroso quedarse ahí. Ella no comprendía lo que pasaba pero después de una fuerte discusión, en la cual Takashi incluso se atrevió a abofetearla, ella y Hisashi se fueron con él. Todo era un pandemónium, ya que los muertos deambulaban por toda la escuela –no solo ahí, si no que por toda la ciudad- mordiendo a la gente contagiándola de algún misterioso mal que les provocaba la muerte y después de un rato, el cadáver se levantaba en busca de gente qué atacar, propagando el extraño virus por toda la ciudad.

En menos de un día su vida había girado por completo, Hizashi fue mordido por uno de "ellos" mientras la protegía, muriendo al poco rato sólo para convertirse en uno más… eventualmente se reunió con Shizuka Marikawa, la enfermera del plantel. Otros tres estudiantes se les unieron formando un grupo de seis personas.

Habían logrado salir de la escuela en un autobús gracias a la habilidad de Shizuka Marikawa en el volante, desafortunadamente en ese momento se les unieron otros estudiantes más y un profesor… Shidou.

El bastardo de Shidou…

El era la causa de que ella se saliera de la seguridad del autobús seguida por Takashi.

Y ahí estaban ellos, subidos en una moto en medio del caos vial.

Rei bajo la mirada y suspiró; posó su vista en Takashi y sonrió levemente.

Takashi Komuro había sido amigo suyo desde que eran niños; era un chico delgado, un poco marcado de músculos, alto de facciones finas, mirada sagáz, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

En ese momento algo atrajo su atención.

Cuatro siluetas conocidas corrían por la acera.

-¡Hey, mira! –exclamó Rei al ver al grupo.

Rei Miyamoto bajó de la moto a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Una mujer rubia de ojos castaños y enormes senos volteó hacia ella y la miro felizmente sorprendida.

-Esa es…

No le dio tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Rei se arrojó a abrazarla.

-¡Sensei! –exclamó la chica emocionada

-¡_Miyamoto-san_! -dijo la rubia- ¡Gracias a Dios! Y _Komuro-kun _también

-Me da gusto que estés bien, _Komuro-kun_ –dijo una bella joven de largo cabello púrpura y enigmáticos ojos azules mirando al joven.

-Lo mismo digo, Busujima_ sempai _–dijo Takashi

Una muchachita de cabello rosado en dos coletas y ojos color naranja con gafas lo tomó por los hombros.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –Dijo mirándolo evidentemente molesta.

-Tambien me alegra que estés bien, Takagi –dijo Takashi- Y tú también, Hirano.

Kouta Hirano era un joven regordete, de ojos cafés, cabello negro, un poco arriba de los hombros y anteojos.

-No encontramos ninguna manera de cruzar el puente –comentó Saeko Busujima mirando hacia el lugar.

-Nosotros tampoco –respondió Takashi.

-Y río arriba –dijo la chica de las coletas- están trabajando en la construcción de una represa y no se puede cruzar, además, dudo que ahí haya zonas poco profundas.

-Pues cuando yo estaba en la primaria solía jugar por ahí y habían drenado el agua –mencionó Takashi.

-Oh… yo no sé nada –respondió Takagi- Pero ha llovido mucho últimamente, puede ser que el agua haya subido de nivel.

Shizuka Marikawa, la rubia, levanto su mano tímidamente.

-Creo que sería buena idea calmarnos un poco y buscar un buen lugar para descansar –dijo- Sólo falta una hora para que anochezca y si oscurece no podemos ver hacia donde vamos y sería muy difícil para _Busujima-san… _

-Eso es cierto –dijo Takagi- ¿Pero en dónde nos podemos quedar seguros hasta que amanezca?

-¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo Takashi y miró a Rei Miyamoto- ¿Recuerdas el teatro por dónde pasamos?

-Sí… pero ¿crees que sea seguro?

-¿Un teatro?, tendrá puertas pesadas y fuertes, la construcción debe ser maciza…me parese estaríamos bien protegidos –explicó el Takagi.

-Además dudo que haya zombies y si los hay, serian pocos –menciono Hirano-. Podríamos acabar con facilidad con ellos.

-Entonces ¿vamos?

-Vamos -dijeron los demás.

El grupo se encontraba ante el teatro "Hiyama", una enorme y sólida edificación con pesadas puertas de madera de roble… era uno de los teatros más lujosos y equipados de Japón.

-¿Un teatro? –inquirió Shizuka.

-Sí –dijo Takagi-es un edificio grande, sólido…

-Sería una buena fortaleza –intervino Saeko.

En ese momento, un grito de Hirano el saco de la conversación… no sonaba asustado, más bien sonaba emocionado. Todos voltearon a verlo, el chico miraba excitado el poster donde se anunciaba la próxima puesta en escena.

-¿Qué te pasa, culo gordo? –dijo Takagi irritada mientras se acercaba a ver qué era lo que tanto emocionaba al regordete muchacho.

Se trataba de un poster del musical de "The Lord of the Rings" con una foto de una hermosa joven de rostro dulce y expresión inocente en el rostro. Era evidente que se trataba de una extranjera; su piel era pálida, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos de un color muy gris muy claro con un ligero tinte verde, posiblemente por el efecto del elaborado vestido de terciopelo verde que llevaba en la fotografía.

-Es Genevieve O'Sullivan –dijo Hirano sin ocultar su emoción-, actriz de origen Irlandés, por lo general se dedica al teatro, pero ha hecho algunos papeles en cine y pequeñas participaciones en televisión. Yo la ví por primera vez en la película: "Sonidos de la guerra" interpretaba a una niña guerrillera de tan solo once años de edad… dejó una profunda impresión en mí.

-Oh, Hirano-_Kun_ –dijo alegremente Shizuka- ¿Entonces eres fan de ella?

El joven asintió y miro de nuevo el poster.

-Si, siempre me ha parecido muy hermosa, y me encanta verla actuar –explicó el muchacho-, ella siempre pone su corazón en cada actuación… Y por otro lado, cuando leí el libro de "The Lord of the Rings" siempre me imaginé a Genevieve O'Sullivan como Arwen… siempre pensé que sería perfecta para ese papel… ¡Y ahora la está interpretando en teatro!... De hecho hoy iba a haber función a las cuatro… ¡Podria estar allá adentro!

-Hasta crees que una chica como ella se va a fijar en ti, gordo friki –dijo Takagi fríamente-. Además, lo más probable es que ella ya esté muerta… o se haya transformado en uno de ellos… así que prepárate para dispararle si es necesario. Lo mejor será que entremos de una vez.

Hirano bajó la mirada dándose cuenta de que Saya tenía razón; eran muy pocas las posibilidades de que la actriz a la que tanto admiraba siguiera viva, era mucho más probable que se hubiera convertido en uno de ellos, pero en su interior, rogaba porque no fuera así. Salió de sus pensamientos y siguió a sus compañeros al interior del teatro.

Entraron al atrio, el cual estaba todo silencioso, había algunos dos cuerpos decapitados que habían sido de civiles.

Saeko se adelantó hasta abrir una de las pesadas puertas que resguardaban el área de los asientos del público, el grupo entró. El lugar estaba muy poco iluminado. Al entrar al lugar, recorrieron los asientos y al llegar al escenario uno de "ellos" apareció de entre las "piernas" del escenario. Hirano sacó su revólver y le voló la cabeza sin sospechar que acababa de cometer un grave error. De la nada, el lugar empezó a llenarse de zombies que aparecían por todos lados. Saeko, Takashi y Rei, fueron los primeros en ponerse en acción. Hirano estaba dispuesto a empezar a disparar cuando su revólver fue partido en dos por una katana. Con la poca luz, sólo distinguió el filo de la hoja que se acercaba a el, casi sintió cómo cortaba su piel, pero esta fue detenida por la espada de Saeko.

Ambos espadachines comenzaron a pelear, se podía distinguir una silueta femenina que luchaba al mismo nivel de su _Sempai. _

Era una pelea increíble, pero no tenía tiempo de mirar ya que el escenario estaba por llenarse de "ellos". El y Takagi estaban siendo acorralados, pensó que sería su fín, Hirano, en disposición de ayudar, sacó un arma que había encontrado tirada pero recordó las palabras de Takagi: "Si disparas solo atraerás más de ellos". Sintió impotencia por no poder hacer nada por ayudar a sus amigos, y justo en ese momento varios reflectores cayeron sobre "ellos" aplastándolos a todos y salvando sus vidas.

Todos voltearon a mirar lo que habían sucedido y las dos peleadoras detuvieron su batalla

-Fueron atraídos Por el grito de Hirano –mencionó Takashi algo impactado por todo lo sucedido

-Y luego se congregaron aquí por el disparo –comentó Rei con su respiración entrecortada.

-Muy bien –dijo la desconocida- ¿Quién fue el IDIOTA que tuvo la brillante idea de disparar aquí adentro? No sé si saben, pero esas cosas siguen el sonido… Y por si no lo habían notado, este lugar está hecho para tener una excelente acústica…

De pronto las luces de la cavea se encendieron dejando ver a la desconocida al detalle. Era una jovencita que no pasaba de los quince años, de largo cabello color verde oscuro que caía como una cascada de su cola de caballo, piel blanca y ojos celestes. La desconocida miró a todos uno a uno… su mirada se detuvo un momento en la joven de ojos azules que sostenía su espada de madera…

-¿Saeko-_Sempai_? –Murmuró la desconocida- ¿Eres Busujima Saeko?

Saeko la miró algo sorprendida de arriba abajo, la desconocida sonrió y la reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Taiga –_chan_? –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su espada de madera- Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Mucho tiempo, en verdad –dijo la chica de cabello verde guardando su katana-. No esperaba volver a verte en este… tipo de condiciones.

-¡Un momento! –Dijo Rei Miyamoto interrumpiéndolas- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

-Ella entrenaba con mi abuelo cuando éramos niñas –explicó Saeko – vivió un tiempo con nosotros hasta que la adoptó una familia extranjera.

-Mi nombre es Toratsuki Taiga –dijo la chica presentándose.

En ese momento una voz femenina se oyó desde lo alto del escenario.

-¿Todo está bien allá abajo, Taiga?

La chica de cabello verde volteó de inmediato hacia el lugar de donde se escuchó la voz y vio a una joven de largo cabello oscuro que estaba agarrada de una de las cuerdas del telón.

-¡O'Sullivan-_sama_! –Gritó Taiga alarmada- ¿Qué hace ahí arriba? ¡Baje en este maldito instante!

-Ayudándote –dijo la joven mientras se deslizaba por la cuerda para bajar- ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer aquí arriba?

-Ah, O'Sullivan-_sama_ –exclamo Taiga mientras corría hacia la otra chica- tenga cuidado puede…

En el último tramo, la chica se cayó sentada sobre el escenario.

-Caerse –terminó la joven de la katana mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Era la misma joven que momentos antes habían visto en la fotografía en el poster, pero a diferencia de la foto, ella llevaba un largo vestido blanco salpicado de cuentas que parecían ser de auténticos cristales swarovsky algunos transparentes otros color violeta y unos tornasolados, escotado con los hombros al descubierto y las mangas largas y sueltas… llevaba una tiara dorada con cristales, llevaba el pendiente "evenstar". Su caracterización estaba casi al completo, aunque el vestido ya presentaba algunas rasgaduras y su maquillaje, aunque recargado ya parecía estarse desvaneciendo tal vez por el día tan agitado, también tenía ciertas manchas rojizas, al parecer de sangre, llevaba las orejas prostéticas que simulaban orejas élficas… pareciera que la emergencia la había agarrado en plena función.

-¡Es Genevieve O'Sullivan! –exclamó Kouta Hirano emocionado, y entonces corrió hacia ella y estrechó su mano efusivamente.

Todos, incluyendo a la actriz lo miraron sorprendidos, mientras él la miraba maravillado.

-_No pensé que se fanatizara de esa forma por una actriz de teatro –_Pensó Takashi divertido- _Aunque es bastante bonita…_

En ese momento, Taiga puso su espada de manera amenazante en el cuello del chico.

-¡Suelta! –Dijo la joven de cabello verde en tono frío- O'Sullivan-_Sama_ está cansada, y a mí me molesta la gente que no entiende cuando debe guardar su distancia.

Hirano pudo sentir una gota de sudor helada recorría su sien… esa chica estaba dispuesta a matarlo si se acercaba.

-¡Vamos, Taiga! –Intervino Genevieve en tono condescendiente- El sólo trata de ser amable… no me molesta en lo más mínimo…

La chica quitó su espada a regañadientes. Kouta miró a Genevieve… su cabello negro le enmarcaba el rostro a la perfección haciendo un contraste tremendo con su piel pálida y caía un poco mas debajo de la cintura. La observo con detenimiento, sus ojos eran color gris con un tenue tinte color lavanda apenas perceptible.

-Mi nombre es Hirano Kouta –decía el joven regordete mientras no dejaba de estrechar la mano de la chica- tengo 16 años voy en 2° grado de preparatoria…

-¡Que coincidencia! –Dijo la joven actriz con una sonrisa cálida- ¡Tienes la misma edad que yo!

-¡Soy tu fan desde que te ví en "Sonidos de la guerra"! –dijo el sin dejar de estrechar su mano de manera hiperactiva- Hiciste una maravillosa interpretación… y desde entonces me gustaba mucho verte actuar, desgraciadamente no sales tanto en la tele o en películas ya que te dedicas mas al teatro, pero eres maravillosa.

-¡Te lo agradezco! –sonrió Genevieve.

-De hecho cuando leí por primera vez "The lord of the rings" siempre pensé que si hicieran una película, tu serías perfecta para el papel de Arwen… fue un poco triste que hicieran la película cuando aún eras muy joven para interpretarla… pero ahora te veo aquí y eres justo como imaginé a Arwen al leer el libro… ¡Es más! ¡Tú eres Arwen!

Taiga miró Saeko preocupada.

-¿Así es normalmente? –preguntó Taiga- ¿O se le olvidó el medicamento?

-No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo dulcemente-, el solo está un poco emocionado.

-¿Un poco? Podría jurar que ya tiene una erección…

Takashi alcanzó a escuchar el comentario y disimuladamente, miró la entrepierna de su compañero… con esa reacción, hasta el mismo lo creía.

Saeko miró a quien fuera su compañera en la infancia.

-Realmente has cambiado –dijo sorprendida provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

-En verdad que me da mucho gusto verte en este personaje –continuó Kouta con un poco más de mesura sin darse cuenta de lo que sus compañeros pensaban- Hace tiempo ví esta obra en Londres, pero la otra actriz que hacía a Arwen no me convencía… aunque cantaba muy bien… y tú ahora estás aquí, en una obra musical lo cual significa que… ¿También cantas? ¡Qué bien! Me encantaría escucharte algún…

-Muy bien, culo gordo –explotó Takagi exasperada-. Ya sabemos que te gusta ella, ella ya notó también que eres su fan, la de cabello verde quiere asesinarte y a mí ya me colmaste la paciencia, así que deja de hacer ridiculeces y vayamos al grano… -entonces se dirigió a la actriz- Señorita O'Sullivan ¿Hay más sobrevivientes?

-Solo quedamos ella y yo –respondió Taiga.

-Desgraciadamente sí –dijo Genevieve y miró hacia abajo con tristeza-. Lamentablemente no pudimos ayudar a todos los sobrevivientes…

Todos notaron que habían tocado un tema sensible para ella… La pregunta era ¿cómo arreglarlo? Y el único que se atrevía a decir algo fue el Fanboy recién descubierto.

-¡No se preocupe, Arwen-sama! –dijo el tratando de consolar a la chica- Ya es sorprendente que ustedes dos lograran sobrevivir.

-¿Sorprendente? –Murmuró Taiga para sí misma- Es más sorprendente que una cosa como tú sobreviviera, niño…

-¿Dónde han estado refugiándose, Taiga-_chan_? –inquirió Saeko tratando de que el comentario de Hirano fuera olvidado.

-En el camerino de O'Sullivan-_sama_ –respondió la joven-. Tenemos provisiones ahí.

-Vengan –dijo Genevieve sonriendo- Sería bueno que descansaran un poco.

La joven actriz fue hacia el área de camerinos.

-¡Aaaahh! –Exclamó el joven de anteojos mirando a Genevieve- ¡Es muy amable!

-Sera mejor que muevas tu gordo trasero y te apresures –dijo Saya empujándolo.

-¡Siiiiiii! –dijo alegremente el muchacho adelantándose hacia donde se encontraba su actriz preferida.

El muchacho trataba de hacerle plática emocionado mientras caminaban juntos, le hacía preguntas de todo tipo a los que la bella actriz respondía amablemente siempre sonriendo… Por otro lado, Taiga hablaba con Saeko.

-¿Y de dónde conoces a O´Sullivan-_san_? –preguntó la joven de cabello morado.

Al mismo tiempo, las dos chicas respondieron:

-Soy su Guardaespaldas –dijo Taiga.

-¡Es mi hermanita! –Contestó Genevieve.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Takagi cruzándose de brazos- ¿Eres su hermana o eres su guardaespaldas?

-Las dos cosas –respondieron ambas al unísono.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la familia de O'Sullivan-_san_ fue la que te adoptó?

-_Increíble que sean hermanas _–Pensó Hirano-_ Arwen-San tan linda y su hermana tan gruñona… _

-Sí –contestó Taiga-, desde entonces vivo en la bella, bella Irlanda.

-La Isla Esmeralda –dijo Genevieve.

-Arwen-_sama_, ¿Po… podría tomarme una foto con usted? –Dijo Kouta sin bajar su grado de enajenación- En cuanto consiga una cámara, claro…

-Claro, claro –respondió Genevieve sonriendo.

Al llegar al camerino, lo encontraron lleno de artículos de maquillaje y hermosos vestuarios dignos de la princesa de alguna novela de fantasía heroica… Rei observaba todos los vestidos sorprendida, le pasaba las manos a otros, observando los accesorios de joyería como un niño en una dulcería. Takagi miraba todo aquello sin mostrar demasiado interés, aunque por dentro deseaba usarlo, Shizuka, por el contrario, tomaba cuantos podía y decía sin tapujos cuánto le gustaban y cuanto deseaba usarlos y su frustración por no poder hacerlo debido al tamaño de sus senos… el vestuario era hermosísimo. Taiga miró a su hermana alarmada… esos vestidos eran una joya para la joven actriz, quien torció un poco el rostro, pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza, volvió la sonrisa que tuvo desde el principio…

-¡Todo tu vestuario es hermoso! –exclamó Rei a punto de descolgar un vestido.

-¡Siéntate! Siéntense todos –indicó la actriz amablemente-. Además creo que sería apropiado que se presenten, el único que lo ha hecho es su amigo…

-Es verdad –dijo Takashi-. Mi nombre es Takashi Komuro, voy en segundo de preparatoria de la academia Fujimi, soy compañero de clase de Hirano…

-Me imagino que son todos de la misma escuela –comentó Taiga-. Ya que llevan el mismo uniforme.

-Mi nombre es Rei Miyamoto –comentó la chica de cabello castaño claro-. Tengo dieciséis años y voy en segundo también.

-Soy Saya Takagi –dijo la muchacha de cabello rosado en tono de suficiencia-. También tengo dieciséis años.

-Y yo soy Shizuka Marikawa –dijo la rubia de enormes pechos-. Soy la enfermera de la preparatoria Fujimi.

-Y Yo me llamo Saeko Busujima…

-¿Tu eres Saeko? –Dijo emocionada la actriz- ¿Tu eres la famosa Saeko? Taiga siempre hablaba mucho de ti, ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos… mi nombre como ya lo dijo su amigo antes, es Genevieve O'Sullivan, tengo dieciséis años de edad, estudié en la Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts en Londres, y soy actriz de teatro profesional. Mucho Gusto en conocerlos.

-Igualmente –dijo Takashi.

-¡Es un Honor! –exclamó Hirano.

-Un placer conocerte –dijo Rei.

-Es obvio que lo sea –replicó Hirano- ¡Se trata de la hermosa princesa Arwen Undomiel, interpretada por la iguálmente hermosa Genevieve O'Sullivan!

La actriz sonrió.

-¡Qué dulce eres, Kouji!

-Kouta –corrigió el muchacho-. Pero no te preocupes, sé que es algo confuso para ti… si quieres te puedo ayudar con la pronunciación japonesa…

-¡Gracias! –Dijo y luego se volvió hacia su hermana, dándole la espalda al joven de lentes-. Ya no lo aguanto –dijo en una voz casi imperceptible- ¡Haz algo, hermanita!

-Muy bien, será mejor que ustedes descansen –dijo Taiga en tono golpeado-, Genevieve y yo iremos a cortar pedazos del telón, nos servirán como frazadas. Tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que otra cosa pase… no vaya a ser que a otro imbécil se le ocurra disparar.

-Ah… Toratsuki-_san_… yo… -dijo Hirano en tono titubeante- Yo fui quien disparó hace rato.

Taiga volteó mirándolo por encima del hombro y sonrió maliciosamente, entonces se giró por completo hacia el y comenzó a aplaudir con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Bravo, gordo… ¡Bravo! –Dijo la chica con frialdad- Aplauso a la bola de manteca… ¡Que la caga!

El joven bajó su mirada con tristeza, sin embargo, Takashi salió en su defensa.

-No seas tan dura con el –dijo-, el sólo quería ayudar.

-En una situación como esta, si vas a ayudar, asegúrate que sea efectivo… si no… abstente de hacer estupideces –replicó la joven de cabellera verde-. Ahora si nos premiten…

-Voy con ustedes –dijo Kouta levantándose tratando así de reparar su imagen frente a las chicas-. Yo puedo cuidarlas…

-¡Gracias a dios! –Exclamó la chica de cabello verde en tono sarcástico- Justo lo que necesitábamos: un gordo friki con pistolas… ¡Estamos salvadas!

El joven regordete se sentó de nuevo con una expresión triste, Genevieve, sintiendo algo de pena por el chico, se acercó hacia el.

-Te lo agradezco, Kouta –dijo la actriz poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico-. Pero será mejor que descanses un poco, supongo que ya has pasado por mucho. Nosotras no tardamos, después de todo, tenemos todo el día refugiadas aquí… seguro tenemos más energía que ustedes.

Kouta asintió con una sonrisa y la chica salió del camerino acompañada por la joven de cabellera verde. Hirano se volvió hacia sus amigos entusiasmado.

-¿Vieron? –Exclamó con singular alegría- ¡Recordó mi nombre!

-No te emociones, cachalote con lentes –dijo Takagi-, tal vez te recuerda por fastidioso.

-Iré con ellas –dijo Saeko llevando consigo su espada de madera.

Genevieve y Taiga caminaban por el corredor rumbo al escenario. La actriz lucía más relajada.

-Ya no te parece tan lindo, ¿Verdad? –dijo Taiga mirándola en tono burlón.

-No es que me caiga mal –mencionó Genevieve-, pero no paraba de hacer preguntas… y ya sabes muy bien que me desespera cuando me hacen demasiadas preguntas seguidas…

-¿Pues qué esperabas de ese supuesto friki gordo? –cuestionó la chica de cabello verde.

-¡Ay Taiga! ¿De dónde sacas que es un supuesto friki? –Dijo la actriz con una sonrisa burlona- Si lo tiene escrito en toda la cara… sin mencionar su gorda y redonda humanidad…

Ambas chicas se rieron al unísono cuando oyeron pasos tras ellas, Taiga se puso en guardia mientras Genevieve se colocaba tras ella, sintiéndose instantáneamente aliviadas al ver que se trataba de Saeko.

-Vine a ayudarlas –dijo la joven de largo cabello morado.

-Ah… gracias, Saeko-_san_ –dijo Taiga sonrojada.

Mientras, Takashi y los otros discutían qué hacer, tenían qué buscar un lugar mas seguro, ya que el teatro no los convencía del todo, era riesgoso teniendo en cuenta la acústica del lugar.

-¿Saben? Yo conozco un lugar que podríamos usar –dijo Shizuka- Además, podemos ir caminando.

-¿Es la casa de tu novio? –inquirió Takagi sonriendo.

-¡N-no, nada que ver! –Exclamo la rubia sonrojada- Es la casa de una amiga. Ella siempre está ocupada con su trabajo en el aeropuerto, así que me dio las llaves para que cuidara su casa…

-¿Es un departamento? –Preguntó Hirano- ¿Tiene buena vista?

-Ah sí, es un departamento "mezonet" –explicó la enfermera-,está al lado del río y también tiene un mini mercado cerca. Además –agregó Shizuka entusiasmada- Tiene un auto que podemos usar, tiene cuatro puertas y parece un tanque, ¡Es enorme!

-La verdad es que estoy agotada –mencionó Saya Takagi-. Me gustaría ir a un lugar cómodo y darme un buen baño.

-N… no es mala idea… -murmuró Hirano acariciándose el mentón.

Takagi le dio una fuerte patada al joven tumbándolo.

-¡Gordo degenerado! –exclamó.

-Es que no entiendes, Takagi-_san –_dijo Rei con una mirada burlona- ¿Qué no ves que quiere ver a su actriz favorita?

Hirano se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡N… no! ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso? –dijo el muchacho tartamudeando.

-Hablando de eso –dijo Takashi-, ¿Creen que sea buena idea que la señorita O'Sullivan y su hermana vengan con nosotros?

-Pues, Toratsuki-_san_ sería de mucha ayuda –comentó Shizuka.

-Yo quiero que venga –dijo Hirano y miró a Takashi- ¿Verdad que pueden venir con nosotros?

-Pues yo no tengo problema –respondió Komuro-. Solo es cuestión de que ellas quieran venir… a decir verdad, Shizuka-sensei tiene razón… Toratsuki-_san_ sería una gran ayuda…

-Tienes razón, sin embargo existe un problema –dijo Takagi-; su hermana sería una carga… después de todo, tan solo es una actriz… y ya vieron cómo es… dudo mucho que sepa hacer algo útil.

-Pues, Takagi… no es que tú también seas de demasiada ayuda, ¿sabes? –comento Rei con un dejo de sorna en su voz.

-Discúlpame, pero yo soy una genio –dijo la joven de cabello rosado airada-. Y la verdad, esa actricita no parece ser muy útil que digamos.

La voz de Taiga irrumpió sorpresivamente en el camerino.

-Pues puede que no lo parezca –dijo-, pero O'Sullivan-_Sama_ es muy inteligente… mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Y en lugar de hablar a espaldas nuestras, deberías hablar de frente, al menos nosotras lo hacemos. Yo no tengo problemas en decir que el gordo es un completo inútil.

-Tranquila, Toratsuki-_san_ –dijo Takashi en plan conciliatorio-, Marikawa-_sensei_ comentaba que cerca de aquí está el departamento de una amiga suya, y pues… nos parece buena idea, y de hecho nos preguntábamos si ustedes querrían venir.

Taiga los recorrió a todos con la mirada y entonces miró a su hermana.

-Realmente, no sé si sea buena idea –dijo-. Después de todo, los grupos pequeños tienen más posibilidades de sobrevivir y…

-¡Me encantaría! –dijo de súbito Genevieve, la idea de ir entre varios la entusiasmaba- Entre más, más diversión…

Taiga la miró de reojo sin articular palabra entonces miró al grupo y notó a Hirano bastante feliz por la decisión de su hermana.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo la joven guardaespaldas al fín-. Siendo ese el caso, lo mejor será que vayamos empacando provisiones, O'Sullivan-_sama._

_-_¡Taiga, ya no me llames así! –Replicó la actriz- Ya todos saben que eres mi hermana, además, ya no estás en horas de trabajo desde hace como 15 minutos…

_-_Está bien, _Onee-chan_ –replicó la chica-. Pero ya, apresúrate para irnos antes de que esté completamente oscuro. ¡Komuro-_San_, Busujima-_sempai_! También empaquen comida, posiblemente necesitemos provisiones.

Todo el grupo se puso en movimiento empacando comida y botellas de agua. Taiga vació su mochila y la llenó de provisiones mientras Genevieve trataba de empacar sus otros cambios de vestuario de la obra y los complementos de joyería de estos.

-_¡Onee-chan!_ –Exclamó la chica de cabello verde- No empaques todo eso, pesa demasiado y no podremos ir cargando todo eso.

-Pero… tú sabes que yo aprecio mucho todo este hermoso vestuario –respondió la actriz con sus ojos tristes.

-¡Genevieve! –Insistió Taiga queriendo hacerla entrar en razón- Lo entiendo, pero la situación no lo permite… es demasiado peso…

-Pero…

-Hagamos esto, _Onee-chan _–dijo Taiga al fin-, solo llévate ese vestido que traes puesto, y de joyas sólo te puedes llevar una cosa.

Genevieve acarició el dije que llevaba puesto. Era parte del personaje, sin embargo, ese dije en especial, había sido un obsequio que el productor de la puesta en escena había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella a base de oro blanco y diamantes, como bienvenida a la producción. Era una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

-Perfecto –dijo la chica de cabello verde mientras se ponía a guardar dos frazadas-. No llevaremos los pedazos de telón, serían demasiado pesados…

En un momento en el cual su hermana no veía, Genevieve guardó una tiara en la bolsa.

Una vez que terminaron todos de empacar, se reunieron en la puerta para salir. Takashi Komuro comenzó a hablar

-Bien, haremos esto: Yo tomo la moto que dejé afuera, Shizuka-_sensei_ vendrá conmigo atrás –explicó el chico-. Ella y yo nos adelantaremos al departamento de su amiga, los esperaremos afuera. De cualquier manera ya les dimos la dirección…

Taiga sacó un croquis muy mal dibujado por la misma Shizuka.

-Si es que puedo entender esto –comentó la joven de cabello verde.

-Déjame verlo –dijo Saeko mientras la otra chica le entregaba el papel, el cual revisó con atención, los dibujos tenían un aire infantil, como si hubieran sido hechos por una niña de ocho años-. Yo si le entiendo… vamos.

-Muy bien… ¿Están todos listos? –dijo Komuro empuñando su bat de baseball.

-Listos –dijeron todos.

-Saeko-_sempai_, tu cubre la derecha –indicó el muchacho- Toratsuki-san_, _tú la izquierda.

-De acuerdo –dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, cada una empuñando su katana.

-Hirano, no saques el arma hasta que no estemos afuera –repitió Komuro.

-Entendido –afirmó Kouta.

El joven abrió la puerta que daba acceso al atrio del teatro, todo parecía estar limpio… unos pocos de "ellos" deambulaban en un área un poco distante de ellos.

-No hagan ruido –murmuró Takagi.

Sigilosamente, el grupo salió hacia la calle. Takashi tomó la moto junto con la profesora Shizuka y arrancaron a toda velocidad. Takashi sentía como los pechos gigantescos de la enfermera se aplastaban contra su espalda…

Mientras, los demás decidieron tomar la ruta por otro lado, ya que, si seguían la moto, podrían encontrarse con muchos de ellos que habrían sido atraídos por el ruido de la moto. Taiga respiró profundo.

-Muy bien… Aquí vamos…


	2. Refugiados

-Capítulo 2-

**Refugiados**

Shizuka y Takashi iban en la moto a toda velocidad rumbo al lugar acordado. Hubiera sido un paseo muy bello, viendo el atardecer y los rayos del sol reflejándose en el agua del rio, si no fuera por toda esa situación… ese olor a muerte que inundaba el ambiente, y la apocalíptica visión de aquellos muertos caminando por las calles. La rubia se abrazó con fuerza del muchacho.

-Esto es muy cómodo –comentó la enfermera apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Takashi.

-_Sensei_ –dijo el chico sonrojado-, no hace falta que se agarre tan fuerte…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó ella- ¿Dijiste algo? No oigo nada…

-Nada, profesora –suspiró el chico.

Shizuka divisó la casa de su amiga a media cuadra de distancia.

-Ya llegamos –dijo la rubia indicando una casa de dos pisos rodeada por una barda de concreto con remates en fierro-, es esa de ahí.

Takashi Komuro se detuvo rápidamente y la enfermera se bajó. Afuera de la casa, estaba estacionada una enorme Humvee, el cual se veía que podía resistir cualquier tipo de condición adversa. El muchacho miró impresionado el vehículo.

-¡Wow! –exclamó el chico.

-¿Lo ves? –Replicó la rubia- Te dije que parecía un tanque…

-Ya lo veo…

-Ven, Komuro-_kun_ –dijo la enfermera mientras abría el zaguán-, esperémoslas adentro…

Saeko guiaba al grupo por las calles para llegar al lugar acordado, infortunadamente, al doblar una esquina, notaron que había varios de "ellos" en la ruta. La joven de cabello morado se detuvo en seco, mientras Saya Takagi observaba detenidamente la escena.

-Muy bien –dijo la chica de cabello rosado acomodándose los anteojos-, avancemos completamente en silencio ¿Entendieron todos? –dijo mirando al grupo, especialmente a Genevieve.

-Obvio que entendí –dijo Genevieve contrariada por el tono tan altanero que utilizó la chica de las coletas hacia ella-, no quiero terminar siendo comida de zombie…

-Hirano, tú debes estar alerta para cubrirnos en caso de que algo pase –dijo Takagi mirándolo con dureza-. No quiero que te distraigas mirando a O´Sullivan. Toratsuki, tu mantente alerta, tu también, Miyamoto…

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha sigilosamente evitando la cercanía con cualquiera de "ellos". Genevieve pensó por un momento en aferrarse del brazo de su hermana para sentirse más segura, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo, ya que eso le impediría a Taiga pelear si era necesario.

Caminaron así cuatro cuadras, doblaron una esquina y siguieron su camino hasta que repentinamente se escuchó el estruendo de unos botes de basura cayendo y golpeándose contra el suelo y después un joven llegó corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos. El muchacho llevaba los pantalones varias tallas más grandes, y una playera como de jugador de Baseball, una gorra llena de brillos y enormes cadenas con grandísimos dijes llenos de brillantes. El sujeto se aferró fuertemente a Saya.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor! –Gritaba desesperado, el sujeto tenía una mordida en el cuello, la cual Saeko notó de inmediato- ¡No dejen que me atrapen, por lo que más quieran! ¡Les suplico que me a…!

En ese momento, la katana de Taiga cercenó la cabeza del sujeto, que salió rodando por el asfalto.

-¿Pero qué hiciste? –dijo Rei mirando a Taiga entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Ya estaba herido –dijo-. Era cuestión de tiempo que se volviera uno de ellos…

-Deberíamos ver qué hacer –dijo Genevieve mirando hacia el frente-. Ahí vienen más…

Saya miró hacia el frente sólo para constatar que lo que la actriz había dicho era verdad; una multitud de zombis se acercaban a ellos por ambos lados de la calle.

-¡Maldición! –espetó.

Saeko y Taiga se miraron la una a la otra y entraron en acción junto con Rei golpeando, cortando y apuñaleando a los zombis que se acercaban mientras las otras huían con Hirano guardando siempre la retaguardia.

-¿Tu tampoco tienes arma? –inquirió Genevieve mirando a Saya mientras corrían.

-¡No la necesito, soy una genio! –dijo Saya.

-Pues si –dijo la actriz mientras tomaba rapidamente un tubo de metal que encontró tirado -. Entiendo tu punto pero nunca está demás tener algo con que defenderte… Yo como buena irlandesa tengo mis puños, pero como me arriesgo a ser mordida… esto me será de ayuda.

Genevieve golpeó a un zombie que se le acercaba tirándolo al suelo y Hirano se había apostado junto a ella arma en mano para evitar que se les acercaran. No hubo gran necesidad de dispararlas, ya que Rei, Saeko y Taiga venían hacia ellos acabando a los zombies que encontraran en su camino limpiando toda esa área.

-¿No puedes ir más rápido, O'Sullivan-san? ¡No tardan en venir más! –dijo Takagi exasperada.

-Lo siento –dijo ella-, es que traer esta mochila es algo cansado… pesa mucho.

Taiga tomó a su hermana del brazo y siguieron su camino.

-Hay que apresurarnos –dijo Taiga sujetando a su hermana del brazo-. Tenemos que llegar antes de que vengan más…

-Si esto sigue así –comentó la actriz-, va a empeorar exponencialmente…

El grupo se dirigió rápidamente hacia una calle donde encontraron a varios de ellos. Todos corrían lo más rápido que podían evitando a toda costa los zombis. Llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

-Tendremos qué brincarnos la barda –indicó Saya mientras daba un salto y trepaba con algo de dificultad.

Saeko, Taiga y Rei hicieron lo mismo, quedando fuera del alcance de los zombies al igual que Hirano. Genevieve, que iba más atrás saltó, pero debido al peso de la mochila, y la enorme falda que llevaba, la chica tropezó torciéndose un pie, de lo cual no se había dado cuenta hasta que intentó levantarse. Un dolor insoportable se apoderaba de ella cuando intentaba apoyarse en el pie izquierdo. En ese momento, Genevieve entendió que no podría sola… necesitaba ayuda, y lo que era peor, el ruido que la chica produjo al caer ya había atraído a algunos de "ellos".

Presa del terror, la actriz no tuvo otra cosa qué hacer…

-¡TAIGA! –Gritó Genevieve desesperada- ¡TAIGA AYÚDAME! ¡NO PUEDO BRINCAR!

La joven guardaespaldas volteó rápidamente sólo para ver que su hermana no estaba, imaginando como varios de "ellos" se acercaban más a su hermana que seguía del otro lado.

-¡Genevieve! -Exclamó Taiga con un nudo en la garganta.

-Oh no… -murmuró Hirano.

Taiga intentó ir en su auxilio, pero Saeko la aprisionó contra su cuerpo inmovilizándola con su espada.

-Dejala, no hay nada que podamos hacer –dijo la joven de cabello morado.

Taiga se soltó bruscamente y miró a quien fuera su compañera de la infancia con sus ojos celestes llenos de determinación.

-No dejaré sola a mi hermana –dijo-. Prefiero morir en el intento, antes que vivir sabiendo que no hice nada.

La joven corrió con su espada en mano… estaba demasiado lejos, no podía evitar pensar que no llegaría a tiempo, sin que lo supiera, cada vez eran más zombis que se acercaban a su hermana quien se encontraba arrinconada, pegándose contra la pared como si quisiera fundirse con ella con el terror reflejado en sus ojos grises. Taiga no podía dejarla morir así, aún si tenía qué morir en el intento, salvaría la vida de su hermana… se lo debía.

Fue hacía cinco años; Taiga y Genevieve se encontraban en un viaje familiar en las playas de Escocia, navegando en el yate de Aengus O'Suileabhain, padre de Genevieve y padre adoptivo de Taiga. Las niñas se encontraban en cubierta sintiendo la suave brisa del mar y la caricia del sol… todo parecía perfecto. Desde que vivía con esa familia, la pequeña nipona había aprendido lo que era vivir felíz, en paz, con amor… una vida casi normal, con una madre, un padre y una hermana amorosos, de hecho, ella se había enamorado de Irlanda, de sus costumbres, tradiciones y paisajes… ella misma se consideraba irlandesa de corazón. Incluso había adoptado el apellido de la familia, sin embargo, al crecer y convertirse en guardaespaldas de su hermana, decidió que estando en horas de trabajo era preferible usar su apellido original para hacer más profesional el asunto. Taiga conoció la felicidad viviendo con la familia O'Suileabhain.

Taiga se encontraba en la proa, con sus manitas atrás, sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo como muy pocas veces se lo permitía. Su vestidito blanco de tirantes de listón y sus sandalias blancas. Su largo cabello verde ondeaba al viento como una cascada vegetal cuando de pronto, unas gaviotas pasaron peleándose por un pescado. Taiga se acercó más a la orilla de la proa, pero su pie resbaló con un pequeño charco de agua haciéndola caer al mar.

La niña no sabía nadar y se encontraba en una parte profunda del océano. Taiga braceaba desesperada tratando de no hundirse… Por primera vez en su vida, la niña había sentido lo que era estar cerca de la muerte, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido.

Afortunadamente, Genevieve observo la escena y ni tarda ni perezosa gritó a sus padres que pararan la embarcación, y en un acto de valentía se lanzó al mar sin pensarlo buscando a su hermana quien ya se estaba hundiendo. Taiga sólo recordaba como el agua tapaba su cabeza y cómo los brazos de su hermana la tomaban. La pequeña miró el rostro de su hermana que con la mirada parecía decirle: "Todo va a estar bien". Taiga se aferró a su ella, quien nadó hacia la superficie; acto seguido, la luz… el aire… el bendito aire y las palabras cariñosas de su hermana mientras la llevaba hacia su papá, quien las recibió en sus brazos y las ayudó a subir de nuevo a la embarcación, donde mamá las esperaba con una toalla y lagrimas de alivio. Desde entonces, Taiga le era leal a su hermana por encima de todo.

-¡No dejaré que te pase nada, _Onee-san_! –murmuró Taiga mientras se dirigía hacia quien había salvado su vida años atrás.

Por otro lado, el pánico se había apoderado de la joven actriz, quien aterrorizada se encogía junto al muro respirando entrecortadamente, mientras sus lágrimas, lágrimas de terror inundaban sus ojos. Moriría ahí, en un lugar desconocido, en un país lejano, convertida en una de "ellos", olvidada lejos de su amada Irlanda, lejos de la tierra que la vió nacer. Genevieve ya veía todo perdido cuando una silueta cayó de pie ante ella sosteniendo un rifle y disparando a cualquier zombi que se acercara.

-Taiga –murmuró la actriz aliviada-, sabía que vendrías…

Las lágrimas y la luz del sol tras de la persona le impedían distinguir claramente, sin embargo, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron ajustando lo cual la hizo descubrir la verdadera identidad de su salvador.

-¿Kouta? –murmuró al comprobar que era el joven robusto de anteojos quien había acudido a su rescate

Kouta Hirano le disparaba a los zombis tumbándolos en seguida mientras Genevieve lo observaba estupefacta; era evidente su destreza y manejo experto de armas de fuego, su puntería perfecta; podría jurar que se trataba de un profesional. Incluso pudo ver cómo la expresión de su rostro cambiaba al estar disparando el arma, era una expresión que le causaba un cierto miedo, pero al mismo tiempo provocaba cierta fascinación en ella… era…

-_Tan varonil… _-Pensó la actriz mientras lo miraba casi en éxtasis

Por su parte, Taiga miraba la escena asombrada. Ya había subido la barda, pero al ver tal cambio en el chico, olvidó completamente lo que pasaba ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese gordito con pinta de fracasado iba a ser tan valiente y experto en armas?... Ni siquiera ella disparaba tan bien. Las palabras que Saeko le había dicho antes retumbaban en su cabeza.

Al regresar al camerino después de cortar los telones en pedazos para usarlos de frazada por esa noche, la chica de cabello morado hizo una pausa y le dijo:

-¿Sabes algo, _Taiga-chan_? –Dijo Saeko- No deberías subestimar a Hirano-_San_, pues ahí como lo ves, el es todo un hombre comprobado…

Taiga sonrió…

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea, Saeko –respondió- Sólo cuando lo vea con mis propios ojos…

…Y en ese momento lo estaba viendo.

Una vez que limpió el área, Hirano se volvió hacia Genevieve y le tendió la mano. Una brisa le movió el cabello dándole un aura de héroe de una novela épica.

-Ven conmigo, Arwen Undomiel, estrella de la tarde y princesa de Rivendell –dijo en tono casi solemne con un timbre que nunca le había escuchado, cosa que extrañamente hizo sus piernas temblar

La chica lo miró impactada, entonces el sonrió.

-¡Siempre quise decir eso! –dijo el chico sonriendo con la misma expresión simple de siempre- y me da gusto que haya sido a ti a quien te lo dije.

La actriz por un momento sintió ganas de golpearlo ¡Qué forma de romperle la ilusión había sido esa! Pero esa no era la manera correcta de responderle a quien había salvado su vida así que sonrió y le dio la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse. Hirano la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Sostente de mi, Arwen-_san_ –dijo el joven.

-Yo te ayudo acá arriba –dijo Taiga parada sobre la barda.

Ella hizo lo que el joven le pidió y este levantó la mochila y la lanzó hacia la otra chica en la cima de la barda.

-Kouta -murmuró la actriz sin dejar de mirar a su salvador.

-¿Qué pie te lastimaste? –indagó el muchacho sin escuchar que ella lo nombraba.

-El izquierdo –respondió la chica.

-Muy bien –dijo él mientras se agachaba y unía sus manos para que ella los usara de apoyo al subir-. Tú apóyate aquí con tu pie derecho y yo te voy a impulsar hacia arriba para que te sostengas y que tu hermana te ayude a subir. Si lo necesitas, puedes subir tu pie en mi hombro. Una vez arriba siéntate en la barda y espera a que yo me pase para el otro lado, ya estando yo ahí te arrojas y yo te cacho… ¿De acuerdo?

La actriz asintió, y acto seguido hizo como dijo el muchacho de anteojos, quien le dio un pequeño impulso con las manos, la chica se sostuvo de la parte de arriba del muro y acto seguido para tener más seguridad apoyo brevemente su pie en el hombro del joven regordete teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo. Una vez arriba, su hermana tomó sus manos y la ayudó a sentarse a su lado en la barda mientras Kouta trepaba la misma y pasaba al otro lado. Taiga abrazaba a su hermana con lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos a pesar de lo mucho que luchaba por contenerlas. Por más que corrió no logró llegar a tiempo. De no haber sido por aquél a quien creía un inútil, su hermana estaría muerta. El muchacho volteó hacia donde se encontraban y extendió los brazos.

-¡Salta, Arwen-_san_, yo te atrapo! –Dijo- Confía en mí.

-No creo que puedas aguantarla –comentó Taiga incrédula- Con este vestido pesa mucho, no quiero que se lastime más.

-Tranquila –dijo la actriz sonriendo-. Seguro que él puede… ¿No es así, Hirano… kun?

Por un momento, se sintió como el príncipe de Rapunzel, salvando a su dama de aquella alta torre entre sus fuertes brazos… Claro que podía hacerlo. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tendría de tenerla entre sus brazos? Seguramente esta sería la primera y la última… no iba a desaprovecharla.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo –dijo Hirano- ¡Confía en mí!

-Bueno, si Genevieve está segu…

Sin dejar a Taiga terminar, la joven saltó desde lo alto de la barda directo hacia los brazos del joven regordete, quien como habría predicho la chica de cabello verde, perdió el equilibrio ante el peso de la actriz yendo a dar los dos al piso, protegiéndola de golpearse en todo momento. Después del golpe, abrieron los ojos con cuidado, y en ese momento, su mirada de plata se cruzó durante unos segundos con los ojos color chocolate del joven. Su cabello negro caía sobre el rostro del joven mientras el cabello castaño de Hirano estaba esparcido en el suelo. Genevieve vió la nobleza en la mirada del chico, toda sinceridad, ninguna doble intención, tan diferente a todas esas personas que conocía… El por su parte, tenía pánico. Le había dicho a Taiga que confiara en el, que no dejaría caer a su hermana. Justo lo que había prometido no hacer y justo lo que le pasaba en ese momento… de seguro lo mataría… aunque… bien valdría la pena morir… ¡Tenía a Genevieve O´Sullivan sobre el! Si tenerla entre los brazos era difícil, esto era imposible… Y estaba pasando…

En ese momento, Taiga saltó hacia ellos para ayudarla.

-Genevieve, ¿Estás bien_ onee-chan? _–Dijo la chica de cabello verde con sus ojos preocupados-, ¡Joder, Gordo! ¡Te dije que no podrías con ella!

-No te preocupes, Taiga –dijo Genevieve en un tono que la menor entendió como una advertencia.

Taiga se dio cuenta de que si no arreglaba las cosas, su hermana se enojaría con ella, y eso era algo que no podía permitir… conociendo a su hermana le iría mal. Además, no se trataba de un gordo cualquiera, si no el gordo que había salvado la vida de su hermana… tenía que ser amable.

-¡Pero bueeeeenooo! –Dijo ella corrigiendo su hostilidad anterior- Seguramente no le pasó nada… cayó sobre blandito –dijo al tiempo que le daba pequeños topes con el pie en el estómago del chico. Logrando precisamente lo que quería evitar…

-¡TAIGA! –Dijo Genevieve visiblemente molesta. Acababa de decirle que lo dejara en páz y al parecer no había entendido. Manoteó sin quitarse del chico mientras la menor se acuclillo inmediatamente y colocó las manos sobre su cabeza intentando protegerse.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –Repetía Taiga una y otra vez de manera alarmada mientras Rei, Saeko y Saya miraban la escena asombradas.

-Tranquila, O'Sullivan-_san_, sólo es una niña –dijo Hirano estando aún bajo e cuerpo de la actriz.

-No… ella tiene qué aprender… y yo siendo la mayor debo enseñarle…

-¡EJEM! –Carraspeó Saya- ¿Qué no piensan levantarse de ahí nunca? Por si no lo recuerdan, tenemos que llegar con Takashi pronto.

En ese instante, Kouta y Genevieve se dieron cuenta de cómo los veían los demás: Saya estaba visiblemente molesta, Rei sorprendida y sonrojada, y Saeko con una sonrisa burlona. Inmediatamente se levantaron mirando hacia otro lado sonrojados, como si con eso borraran la escena anterior.

-Eeeemmm… -dijo Hirano sonrojado- ¡Vamos por allá!

-Sí –dijo Genevieve-, por allá es buena idea… ¡Muy buena idea!

Saeko se acercó a Taiga suavemente y le dijo con un tono muy tranquilo:

-Ya, ya… todo está bien…

La joven se paró de inmediato algo avergonzada, no supo en qué momento todos llegaron ahí.

-Vaya, se nota muy bien quien es la mayor –comentó Rei con sorna.

-Si… ¿Quién diría que tu hermana te tiene tan… domada? –dijo Saya mirando de reojo a Taiga.

La chica volteó a mirarla con rabia y en un instante su rostro cambió a una expresión compungida e infantil, sorprendentemente adorable.

-¿Qué? –Dijo haciendo un puchero- Ustedes no la conocen, pero ella pega muy duro.

Saeko se echó a reir.

-Despues de tanto tiempo de conocerte y ver que no le tenías miedo a nada… resulta que ahora le tienes miedo a tu hermana mayor.

En ese momento todos se echaron a reír, olvidando por un momento todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno, Ya, ¿No? –Dijo la jovencita sonrojada- ¿Vamos a seguir o qué?

Los chicos se prepararon para emprender de nuevo la marcha. Habían acordado que Hirano cargaría la mochila mientras Taiga llevaba a su hermana a la espalda, ya que teniendo el tobillo como lo tenía, le era imposible caminar. Todos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia su destino, pero Taiga se acercó discretamente hacia el chico de anteojos.

-Hirano-_san –_dijo ella-, gracias. Muchas gracias.

Kouta se le quedó viendo asombrado, por primera vez había visto en la mirada de la chica una expresión diferente a la frialdad que mostraba para con él, entonces sonrió y estrechó su mano en señal de amistad. Por fín había logrado que la chica se diera cuenta de lo que valía, y el mismo se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de su actitud ruda, Taiga no era más que una niña e incluso le dio ternura. Taiga cargó a su hermana en su espalda y al pasar junto a Saeko, notó una sonrisa en la chica de cabello morado.

-Tenías razón… Saeko-_san _–murmuró Taiga.

-Por fortuna la casa de Shizuka _Sensei_ está a la vuelta de la esquina –dijo Saeko-. Ella curará a tu hermana.

No hubo necesidad de que dijera nada… sabía a qué se refería la menor.

Rei intentó acercarse para cerciorarse de que Genevieve estuviera bien, sin embargo, la joven de cabello verde se alejó bruscamente impidiendo que la tocase y se le quedó mirando de una forma que provocó que la chica retrocediera

-¡No te le acerques! –Dijo Taiga en tono desafiante- No quiero que la toques…

-¡Yo también te quiero! –exclamó Genevieve abrazándose a ella cariñosamente.

-Disculpen si interrumpo su escena de amor fraternal, pero lo mejor será que nos apuremos –dijo Takagi dirigiéndose hacia la esquina-, está por oscurecer y podemos ser atacados.

Todos asintieron, mientras se dirigían al lugar. Taiga no se daba cuenta de que su hermana no le quitaba los ojos de encima al joven que la había salvado…

-_Nunca había conocido a alguien tan valiente y tan bueno –_pensaba la joven actriz con sus ojos fijos en el joven, quien se mantenía alerta cuidando de que no llegara ningún monstruo a atacarlas.

-No pensé que el gordito tuviera esas agallas –susurro Taiga a su hermana-. Saeko_-san_ tenía razón… Hirano es todo un hombre…

-El mejor hombre que he conocido hasta ahora –corroboró Genevieve sin quitarle la vista de encima al muchacho-. Claro, después de papá…

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, vieron a Shizuka y Takashi esperándolos. La enfermera agitó su brazo en el aire dándoles a entender que ahí estaban. Taiga sin dudarlo un momento, se apresuro hacia Shizuka.

-¡Tu, la rubia de tetas grandes! –Dijo la joven de ojos celestes- ¡Ven ahora! necesito que cures a mi hermana… se lastimó un tobillo.

-Claro –dijo la enfermera -, ya que estemos adentro revisaré a la señorita O'Sullivan.

Mientras, Hirano se quedó pasmado ante el vehículo que se encontraba estacionado ahí.

-Un Humvee… -exclamó el muchacho.

-¿Qué clase de amigas tiene? –murmuró Saya mirando la camioneta.

Rei examinaba la barda que rodeaba la casa donde se iban a refugiar, tenía una reja en lo alto…

-"Ellos" no podrán pasar sobre las rejas –dijo la chica con una sonrisa-. Así que podremos dormir tranquilos.

-¿Tienes algo que pueda usar, Takashi? –inquirió Saya.

-Pues yo encontré una pistola –respondió el joven-. Pero no creo que pueda pegarle a nada.

Kouta se volvió rápidamente hacia Takashi.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió el chico robusto- ¿Una pistola?

-Después te la presto –dijo el muchacho- Pero por ahora…

En ese momento, sonidos extraños lo interrumpieron, al asomarse por la reja, notaron como varios de "ellos" salían de las ventanas de la construcción.

-Maldición –murmuró Genevieve-. Hay muchos adentro…

-¡Demonios! –Espetó Taiga- Agárrate fuerte.

-Al parecer hay algunos del otro lado de la reja –comentó Saeko-. No nos queda más que deshacernos de "ellos"

Saya se volvió hacia Takashi.

-Komuro, ¿Estás seguro de esto? –indagó.

-Sí lo estoy –respondió el-. Quédate atrás con O'Sullivan-_san_ y Shizuka _sensei. _Taiga, tu ven con nosotros, deja que la profesora cuide de tu hermana.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes! –Exclamó la chica- ¡Además, es mi hermana, solo yo puedo cuidarla y destazaré a cualquiera que le ponga un dedo encima! ¡No dejare que nadie se atreva a tocarle un cabello!

Saeko puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica de cabello verde.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Taiga-_chan_ –dijo la joven de cabello morado- Pero debes entender que corre peligro si tú la llevas en la espalda mientras acabas con "ellos", y aunque yo la llevara cargando, es lo mismo…

-¡Pues yo no peleo, háganlo ustedes! –dictaminó Taiga con un gesto infantil.

-¿Quieres decir que no vas a ayudar? –Recriminó Takagi- ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

-Es cierto –dijo Genevieve-. Tienes que ayudarlos, así será más rápido.

Taiga lanzó un suspiro.

-Voy a hacerlo, pero primero necesito poner a mi hermana en un lugar seguro –dijo la joven de cabellera verde.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Kouta-, podemos subirla sobre el cofre de la Humvee mientras limpiamos la zona.

Taiga hizo un gesto, en realidad no quería dejar a su hermana, sin embargo, accedió.

-Tienes razón, Hirano-s_an_ –aceptó Taiga a regañadientes-. Ayúdame a subirla.

-Estaré atento –afirmo Hirano para hacerla sentir mejor-. Si uno de "ellos" se atreve a acercarse a Arwen-s_an_, le dispararé. No permitiré que la toquen.

Taiga asintió, y entre ella y Kouta subieron a Genevieve al cofre de vehículo. Acto seguido, Hirano y Taiga sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia.

Takashi abrió la reja y comenzaron a atacar. Por primera vez desde que empezaron los problemas, tomaban una postura ofensiva. Golpearon, masacraron cuanto zombi se acercaba. Destrozaron sin piedad los cráneos de unos, atravesaron los de otros… mutilaron sin compasión.

Después de un rato, no quedaba ni un solo zombi en pie. Sin perder tiempo, Taiga se dirigió a la Humvee, donde se encontraba Genevieve sentada. Hirano notó a Taiga un poco agitada, por lo cual se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás cansada? –Inquirió el chico de anteojos- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias –dijo la joven sonriendo discretamente-, estoy bien, pero aún así, gracias, gordito…

-Si necesitas algo, me dices –comentó Hirano.

-Onee-_chan,_ ya es momento de que bajes de ahí –dijo Taiga extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

La joven actriz se bajó cuidadosamente

-Todo va a estar bien, Onee-chan – dijo Taiga mientras subía a su hermana a su espalda.

Genevieve sonrió y se abrazó cariñosamente a su hermana

El departamento de la amiga de Shizuka era bastante amplio, aunque no lo suficiente para ocho personas, de cualquier manera, ahí adentro todos ya se sentían más tranquilos y relajados; Shizuka revisó el pie de Genevieve y le untó un ungüento mientras le sobaba el pie para bajar la hinchazón, afortunadamente no era algo demasiado grave, solo una torcedura que con el tiempo y suficiente descanso sanaría. En el noticiero de televisión se hablaba de la llamada "enfermedad asesina" que era lo que provocaba que las personas se convirtieran en esos monstruos sedientos de sangre y destrucción no solo en Japon, si no que en el mundo entero. Los distintos gobiernos del mundo estaban colapsando, mientras los líderes Islámicos mostraban una dura resistencia. Por su parte, antes de que se perdiera la comunicación con el Vaticano, el Papa había hecho un comunicado donde negaba que todos los hechos que estaban aconteciendo fueran un castigo divino.

Ajenas a todo esto, el baño del departamento Rei y Shizuka se encontraban en la tina de agua caliente, mientras Saeko, y Saya se encontraban dándose un duchazo antes de entrar a la tina. Rei no dejaba de ver los enormes pechos de Shizuka.

-¡Wow,_ Sensei_! –Exclamó la chica asombrada- ¡En verdad son enormes!

-Bueno, la verdad que sí –respondió la enfermera sonriendo.

-¡Déjeme tocarlas! –dijo Rei mientras apretaba los pechos de la enfermera

-¡Nooo! –Gritaba la rubia- ¡Ahí no! ¡Bastaaaa!

Mientras, Saya se lavaba el pelo sintiendo pena ajena.

-El agua está tibia –dijo la chica de cabello rosado-, y por allá parece un juego Hentai… Además ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que bañarnos juntas?

Saeko sonrió, y sin que Saya se diera cuenta, abrió la llave de agua fría vertiendo con la regadera de mano, el agua en la espalda de la joven de cabello rosado. Esta lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

-Tu voz es más sexy de lo que pensaba –comentó la joven de cabello morado.

Saya Takagi sonrió y le dio un cubetazo de agua fría en venganza a Saeko, quien sólo tembló.

-Parece que no te puedo sacar ninguna reacción –murmuró la chica de cabello rosado.

En ese momento, la puerta del cancel se abrió dejando ver a Genevieve y a Taiga, ambas con el cabello suelto. La actriz tenía su cara limpia y ya no usaba las orejas prostéticas de elfo. Ambas eran de cabello largo, aunque Taiga lo llevaba a la altura del muslo. Genevieve, por otro lado, lo llevaba un poco más debajo de la cintura

-Hola chicas perdón por la -dijo Genevieve quien se quedó boquiabierta al ver cómo Rei apretaba insistentemente los pechos a Shizuka-… tardanza…

-¡Ah, O'Sullivan-_san, _Toratsuki-_san_! –Exclamó Shizuka al verlas- ¡El agua está deliciosa!

Genevieve sonrió mientras se quitaba la toalla al mismo tiempo que Taiga.

-¡Wow! –Exclamó Rei asombrada- ¡La piel de O'Sullivan-_san _es blanquísima! ¡Parece de porcelana! ¡Y también sus pechos son muy grandes! Y el cabello de Toratsuki-_san_ es larguísimo.

-Por favor, llámenme por mi nombre –dijo la actriz sonriendo.

-¡Déjame tocar! –dijo Rei adelantándose a apretar los pechos de la irlandesa.

Genevieve se sonrojó enormemente y miró a su hermana.

-¿Es costumbre en Japón tocarse los senos entre gente? –indagó.

-Bueno… -dijo Taiga sonrojada.

-¡Ah, no importa! –Dijo la actriz mientras se dirigía a la enfermera y le agarraba los senos- ¡Al pueblo que fueres, haz lo que vieres! De cualquier manera siempre me dieron tentación…

Saeko miró a Taiga y sonrió.

-Has crecido mucho, Taiga-_chan_ –comentó-. Además te has puesto muy bonita… Me temo que vivir en Irlanda te ha hecho mucho bien.

-Gracias… Saeko-_san _–dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Pues sin hacer menos Japón, que es muy hermoso –dijo Genevieve mientras jugaba con los pechos de Shizuka-, pero como mi hermosa Irlanda, ¡Ninguna!

-¡O'Sullivan San, debería dejar de hacer eso! –dijo Shizuka.

-Lo haré hasta que la otra niña deje de agarrarme las mías –respondió la actriz.

Rei soltó los pechos de Genevieve y miro a Taiga.

-¡Wow! Toratsuki-_san _tiene unos hermosos pechos tambien– dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Y eso que sólo tiene 14 años –mencionó Genevieve.

-¡Cállate Genevieve! –exclamó Taiga.

Rei sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó cada vez más a Taiga.

-¡Aaaah no! –Exclamó la chica de cabello verde sonrojada- No te atrevas a acercarte, te lo advierto…

Rei se acercaba amenazante a ella…

-¡Noooooo! –gritaba Taiga.

Los muchachos se encontraban en la recámara escuchando los gritos y risas de las chicas en el baño.

-Al parecer se están divirtiendo –comentó Takashi Komuro.

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo? –preguntó Hirano mientras usaba una barreta para abrir un locker de metal.

-No, gracias –respondió Takashi-. No quiero morir aun…

El casillero abrió dejando ver varias cajas de municiones.

-Aquí no hay nada… y ya me duele la cabeza –dijo Takashi.

-Sí lo hay –respondió el chico de lentes-, acá hay municiones eso quiere decir que…

En ese momento utilizaron la barreta para abrir el otro lado del locker, esta vez entre los dos. Hicieron palanca hasta que repentinamente la puerta cedió, llendo a parar los dos chicos al suelo.

-¡Mierda, eso duele! –dijo Takashi mientras se sobaba, entonces se levantó y miró dentro del casillero; había como tres rifles diferentes- Ah… ¡Hey, Hirano! Mira…

Kouta se levantó y miró. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Tal y como lo pensaba –dijo el chico.

-Esta es la casa de la amiga de Shizuka-_sensei_ –murmuró Takashi- ¿Pero qué clase de amigas tiene?

Hirano tomó una de las armas y la examino.

-Una Springfield M1A1 Supermatch –dijo el regordete muchacho con el arma en mano- ¿Eh? Pero si es Semiautomática. Bueno, la serie M14 es completamente automática. Este modelo desperdicia menos municiones.

-Eeemmm… ¿Hirano?

-Este es un cargador de 20 municiones –comentaba el chico sin hacer caso de su compañero-, jejeje esto es ilegal en Japón.

El joven checaba todas y cada una de las armas con creciente emoción enumerando todas y cada una de las cualidades y características de ellas, parecía un niño en una juguetería. Habló de lo difícil que era conseguir la Knight SR equipada con mira telescópica, habló de la ballesta de cacería Barnett Wildcat CS. Era notorio lo mucho que le emocionaban las armas. Takashi lo miró y lanzó un suspiro, entonces tomó una de las armas del casillero.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –murmuró para sí mismo.

-¡Esa es una escopeta Ithaca M35 Riot! –Exclamó Kouta, sus ojos brillaban tras los anteojos de montura cuadrada que usaba- Fue diseñada por un americano, es una de las mejores escopetas que hay. Fue usada durante la guerra de Vietnam.

-Vaya… -comentó el chico, y sin quererlo la apuntó hacia Hirano quien dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Nunca apuntes a otra persona con un arma, a menos que estés completamente seguro de que no está cargada! –Exclamó Kouta- A los únicos a los que debes apuntar son a…

-"Ellos"… esa es la mejor manera de usarla –puntualizó Takashi en tono reflexivo.

-Komuro –dijo el chico regordete tomando unas cajas con municiones-, ayúdame un poco con esto, es muy difícil acomodar estas balas.

-¿Aprendiste todo esto con armas de aire comprimido? –inquirió el joven.

-¡Claro que no! –Replicó Kouta- Lo hice con armas de verdad.

-¿Entonces ya habías disparado antes un arma de verdad? –exclamó Takashi sorprendido.

-Cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, fui a un campamento de entrenamiento militar –comentó el chico robusto-. Un instructor medio loco que le disparaba a casi cualquier cosa, me tomó como su alumno y me entrenó durante un mes.

-Vaya… si eso es cierto en verdad que es perfecto –dijo Takashi con una sonrisa-. Menos mal que no somos enemigos.

-Como sea, ¿Qué clase de persona será la amiga de Shizuka_ sensei_? Sin duda todas estas armas son ilegales… Y no solo es delito tenerlas, para conseguir todos estos equipos y partes se necesita una orden legal, y aún así, es ilegal tenerlas… Pero si la amiga de Shizuka _sensei_ estuviera en el SAT…

-¿Un policía tendría esta clase de cosas? –indagó Takashi

-Ella no podría ser un civil común, ¿No crees? –Explicó Hirano- Es una oficial de policía, por lo que no está casada. Normalmente viven en casas especiales. Viendo este cuarto, se puede decir que es de una familia rica… eso, o su novio es rico, o ella es corrupta.

Mientras tanto, Rei le tocaba los pechos a Saya ante las risas de las demás.

-¡Las tienes muy grandeees! –decía la chica de cabello rojizo.

Genevieve llegó por detrás de ella y le agarró los pechos a Rei.

Taiga miraba indecisa la tina, su mirada reflejaba algo que pocas veces se veía en ella… la actriz notó eso y se soltó de los pechos de la de cabello naranja.

-Ven Taiga –dijo Genevieve mientras le tomaba la mano dulcemente-, entremos juntas.

La jovencita asintió y entro a la tina sin soltar la mano de su hermana, quien entró con ella, Genevieve le indicó que hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mojarse el cabello, lo cual, Taiga hizo sin soltarle la mano a su hermana en ningún momento…

-Tranquila, tranquila –decía la joven actriz- ¿Ves? No hay nada qué temer…

-Yo no tengo miedo -Contesto algo sonrojada la chica del cabello verde.

-¡Qué lindas son! –Exclamó Shizuka- Me imagino que O'Sullivan-_san, _es una excelente hermana…

-La mejor que pudiera pedir –dijo la joven de cabello verde con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Me dan ganas de bañarme con ustedes! –Dijo la rubia- ¡Toratsuki-_san _es tan linda! Y O'Sullivan-_san_ no se queda atrás… háganme lugar

-¡No, por favor! –Exclamó Taiga- Nosotras dos en la tina y sus pechos no cabremos… si de por sí mi hermanita y yo estamos tetonas… ¡Con usted nos ahogamos!

Las chicas rieron, en efecto, Taiga tenía razón…

Hirano y Takashi escuchaban las risas y grititos desde la recámara.

-Se están poniendo más ruidosas –comentó Hirano.

-Están bien –dijo Takashi tomando unos binoculares mientras se dirigía al balcón.

-"Ellos" reaccionan al sonido, y nosotros somos los más ruidosos de los alrededores –puntualizó Kouta.

Los muchachos se pusieron a ver el noticiero, donde una reportera cubría todo lo que acontecía en la ciudad. Se hablaba de una "enfermedad asesina", que era lo que transformaba en zombi a la gente. Había gente tratando de evacuar, y retenes impidiéndolo… allá afuera reinaba la histeria y el caos.

El baño ya se había puesto menos ruidoso, al parecer, ya se habían salido varias de las chicas. Takashi y Hirano miraban en el televisor cómo un policía le disparaba a uno de "ellos" y de repente la transmisión se cortó e inmediatamente la cambiaron a otra cosa.

En ese momento, Hirano casi se desmaya del susto al ver cómo unas manos agarraban por detrás a Takashi, sin embargo en ese mismo instante se vió que se trataba de Shizuka, quien se encontraba usando tan solo una toalla y estaba completamente ebria.

-¡Komuro-_kuuun! -_Dijo la rubia abrazándose al joven por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-_S-sensei… _-tartamudeó Takashi sonrojado- ¿Esta borracha?

-S… shhholo un poquiiiitooo –respondió Shizuka, entonces volteó y miró a Kouta, entonces se dirigió a él con los brazos abiertos- ¡Koooutaaa-_chan_!

-¿_Chan_? –Dijo el muchacho sonrojado- ¿Se refiere a mí? ¿Quiere decir que yo soy… lindo?

La enfermera se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando un sangrado en la nariz del joven regordete, Takashi la tomó del brazo.

-No hable tan alto –la amonestó.

-¿Qué? –Dijo la rubia- ¡Noooo! Afuera está tan silencioso que asusta, así que yo voy a hablar como se me de la gana.

El muchacho cargó a la enfermera sobre su espalda para llevarla a que se acostara.

-Venga, _sensei_ –dijo Takashi ligeramente molesto-. Hirano, tu ve a vigilar.

-Sí, si –dijo el joven de lentes mientras se dirigía al balcón con el rastro de sangre en la naríz.


End file.
